What About Haddock?
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: "Did you just...did you just propose to me?" (One-shot)


**So, I'm not so sure what I think about this, but I'm leaning towards the "like it." :) Enjoy! One-shot. **

Astrid approached Hiccup just before he walked out of the training academy. Stopping in front of him, she put her hands on her hips and leaned to her right side.

"Good evening, Astrid," said Hiccup. "What can I-?"

"Spit it out," she said.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"I said spit it out," said Astrid. "You've been trying to tell me something all day, but each time you get ready to tell me, you always stop in the middle and rush off to do something else. It's...it's getting obnoxious, Hiccup."

Really, it was. She had been at Raven Point, practicing some of her skills with an axe, when Hiccup walked up to her, looking shy and rather worried. When she had asked him what was wrong, he had started to tell her, only to rush off with some lame excuse, like, "Oh look, a rogue Terrible Terror! See you later, Astrid!" or "Oops, I forgot, Snotlout is alone. Gotta go!" or something like that.

The other time, she had been saddling Stormfly, garnering the same reaction from Hiccup when she asked him if something was bothering him. He had given her an excuse, and then ran off to who-knew-where.

And it had happened seven times in that one day, each time in a different location with a different excuse as to why he had to leave on short notice.

"I'm sorry," said Hiccup. "I don't-"

"What is it?" said Astrid. "If it's something bad, Hiccup-"

"No, nothing like that," said Hiccup quickly. "It's just...um...something I don't necessarily like."

"Oh, well, okay," said Astrid. "Mind telling me what it is, exactly, or do we have to play another guessing game?"

"Um, no, I think I'll tell you, actually," said Hiccup. "It's um...it's about your last name."

"Uh...you know, this is getting weird already, Hiccup, and you have hardly said anything yet," said Astrid. "What about my last name?"

"I just...um...I don't like it," said Hiccup.

Astrid stared at him, and then drew her axe. "You got a problem or something?" she asked. "Because you're acting weird...er. Do you really mean you don't like my last name, or are you just distracting me from the real thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"N-no, Astrid," said Hiccup. "I-I mean...I don't like your last name. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. That's kind of what's been bothering me...sort of."

Astrid looked at him for just a minute, before taking a step forward, coming face to face with him. "What's wrong with my last name?" she asked, holding her axe dangerously close to him.

"N-nothing's wrong with it, Astrid," said Hiccup, taking a step backwards. Astrid, however, stepped forward again, so she still faced him perfectly. "I just don't like it. I...I think you should change it, or something."

"You don't like my last name," said Astrid. Hiccup nodded sheepishly. "You say I should change it," she said. Hiccup nodded again. "Oh," said Astrid, and huffed. "Well, Mr. You're-So-Smart," she said, "what would _you _have me change my last name to?"

"Um...what about Haddock?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid stared at him blankly for just a moment. "Wait...wait, wait...what?" she asked. "Did you just...did you just _propose_ to me?"

"OH would you look at the time!" Hiccup said. "Sorry, Astrid, but I'd best be going!" He took off running in the opposite direction, leaving Astrid standing at the academy, dumbfounded, until she actually registered what had just happened.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!" she shouted, turning around and running after him. "DID YOU JUST PROPOSE TO ME!?"

Behind them, Toothless and Stormfly watched their riders in amusement. They watched as Astrid finally caught up to Hiccup, tackling him so that they both tumbled down a hill, disappearing from view. They watched as their riders rolled over each other until finally coming to a stop at the bottom of the hill, Astrid jumping to her feet as soon as she stopped.

They watched as Astrid marched over to Hiccup, who was still trying to get up. Astrid grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, just so punch his shoulder so hard it sent him back to the ground again.

Then, after dragging him back to his feet, she kissed him quickly, and then hugged him.

Toothless and Stormfly watched, wondering what it was all about. They didn't quite understand the exchange between their two riders, but if there was one thing they did know, it was that love was _weird_.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**So, I don't know how I feel about this take. I mean, I think it's cute, and it's just a one-shot, and could you **_**imagine **_**how **_**funny **_**it would be if Hiccup really proposed to Astrid like this? **

**Hilarious! That's what it would be! Hilarity at it's finest! **

**So, I had the idea for this a long time ago, and then kind of forgot about it. And then, I saw a pin on another website that was almost like this, only with Percy and Annabeth, and I remembered, "Oh, yeah! I was going to do something like that!" and then wrote this one-shot. **

**So, I hope you all liked this one-shot. I won't be continuing it; it's just a what if. Also, it would take place just a little while before How To Train Your Dragon 2, just so everyone knows. :) **

**Have a great day/night! **

**-BeyondTheClouds777**


End file.
